Secrets
by Abby0512x
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Peace at Last. Life was just one secret after another. After Erin comes back, Irina starts to grow distant. Nobody seems to be able to reach her. She's hiding something- something she's afraid to share. Full summary inside. Rated for slightly dark themes..
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY: _Life seems to be one secret after another. Everywhere you look, someone seems to be hiding something._

After Erin comes back, Irina seems to be growing distant. Nobody is able to reach her. She has a condition- One that could affect the lives of both Breathers and Vampires. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to tell her family. Afraid that she will be cast out.

Meanwhile, the Gerandai's have found something. Something that may be able to help Vlad with his peace plan. And a personal secret that could change their lives forever

As Vlad and Ingrid try to find out Irina's secret, they find something, and realise they can't trust anyone but each other. Because they keep living in a world of lies...

**AN: So here's the new story! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been having serious writers block for all my stories. In no way is this going to be related to series 5 (which was EPIC btw), but I might steal a couple of ideas. Ingrid will be evil(ish) again, because what's a story without evil Ingrid? This story is mainly based on Irina, and the Gerandais. Let me tell you now, it's VERY AU, so if any of you guys change your mind and decide to leave this story, it's your choice. I'm just writing for the love of writing, and I'm not gonna stop the story because of low views. Chapters will probably be slightly longer than usual, but after this chapter. A quick heads up: This story will be complete CANON to series 5. And I won't be updating regularly, seeing school has just started, so please **_**please **_**be patient with me. I promise I'll update ASAP. I kinda rushed to upload this story, but I'll proofread it in a bit :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Young Dracula characters, but I do rightfully own Irina, the Gerandais and all happenings in this story.**

* * *

"_With a secret like that, at some point the secret becomes irrelevant._

_The fact that you kept it, does not." _

– _Sara Gruen_

* * *

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

Irina was slumped on her seat, barely paying attention to what her Chemistry teacher was saying. The Christmas holidays were nearly here, and she could hear the excited whispers of what people were going to do. It sickened her really. Three weeks without school, and it would be the worst three weeks of her life. Her life was completely changing because of her scar.

Her scar. Instead of fading, it seemed to have gotten a lot worse. Irina did her best to cover it up, but there was no point. Sooner or later, the transformation would take place, then there'd be no hiding it. The worse part was, Irina never merged with her Dark Side, so the transformation would be even more painful. She had been looking up people who had also had this happen to them. So far, nothing. She seemed to be the only one with this condition. She had read about a few others, but it was the usual story. They all had merged with their Dark Side, they never took too much Vaxulaar potion, and now they were pretty much fine. They were all still Vampires. If things had been different... If she hadn't been scared or worried... She could've survived.

Now her life was hanging on the line. Literally.

Irina hadn't noticed the bell ring, until all the students were filing out the classroom excitedly. She quickly got out of her seat and ran out the classroom like everyone else. She needed to take the last of her potion, before Erin came back. At this point, Irina despised her. She was still able to go outside, even though she had Vampiric powers, but it would arouse suspicion.

"Hey Irie," Ingrid greeted when she entered the room.

"Hi Ingrid. Any word from Will?"

"No, not yet. He send me a letter a couple days back saying he'd be busy, so I don't expect a letter soon."

Irina nodded, though she didn't understand. Why would Ingrid wait for someone who probably was never coming back?

"Where's Vlad?" Irina asked.

"He's pacing in his room. Waiting for Erin."

Of course. Erin. She was coming back from Marcias at nightfall today. After a week of getting the rings out, and then healing, she should be in a great condition. But coming to think of it, in some ways, Erin and Irina were the same. Human, but not human. Vampire, but not Vampire... No. Irina's condition was way more dangerous. She'd have control, yes, but that wasn't the point. That scar decided her fate. She could die... Irina tried not to worry about it, until it came and waved bye to Ingrid and went to talk to her twin. He couldn't know yet either. Too soon. She'd tell them when the time was right. When it actually happened.

She knocked on his door, and heard him open his coffin and close it again. She heard shuffles towards the door, and Vlad opened it with a smile on his face. His smile turned to a frown when he saw it was his sister.

"Oh. It's you."

Irina rolled her eyes. "What a polite way to greet your twin!"

"I was expecting Erin!"

"She's not coming until nightfall Vlad. No sooner, no later. Well, unless something drastic happens, but I highly doubt it."

Vlad sighed. "I know! I've just been getting this weird feeling."

Irina sat down next to him. "Care to elaborate."

"What if when she gets back, everything changes again. What if she hates me again? What if she doesn't like the fact that she's now part Vampire?"

"It's not as bad as being part Breather," Irina muttered under her breath, "Nothing!" She quickly added, when Vlad gave her a strange look. He _knew _something was going on. he just didn't know what. Ever since she'd come back, Irina had been acting different. He'd noticed it from the start. She wasn't as... Vampiric. Maybe it was because she hadn't taken the transformation. Maybe after a while the effects of being a Vampire wore off.

"Anyway, are you coming? Dad has this huge feast planned out. Some announcement of some kind. Probably one of his usual celebrations."

Vlad snapped out of his thoughts. "I think it's something more than that Irina. It may seem ages away, but with Dad, a lot of planning takes place for these types of things."

Irina pretended to think about it. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

But of course she knew. It was coming in a month.

* * *

Ingrid wasn't happy.

In fact, she was far from it. Ever since her dad had come out with the truth, he'd been acting _too_ lovey dovey. It sickened her. He was checking up on her every second of the day, making sure she was okay now that Will left. She didn't mind it at first, but it was getting annoying. She felt like throwing him in the Blood Mirror with Elisabeta.

Ok. That was out of hand. But she wasn't sure what to think. Especially since Irina was acting all weird.

_One problem at a time, _she told herself, _and right now, Irina's the main issue._

There was a knock on her door, breaking Ingrid out of her thoughts. She pulled the door open to find Vlad.

"Dad's having a meeting. You know what it's about.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I didn't get a big party when I turned eighteen."

Vlad laughed. "You were too busy trying to kill everyone. Maybe you could take Irina's place. She doesn't seem so excited."

Ingrid checked if the corridors were clear, before pulling Vlad inside. "We need to talk about her. She's been off ever since Erin left!"

Vlad nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. A guy asked Irina for a pencil, and she yelled at him! It's just not like her. I'm really worried."

"So am I Vlad. She's pushing us away. It's like she wants us to hate her!"

Vlad put his face in his hands, frustrated. He usually could read his twin, just like that. But her constant mood swings, her change in behaviour was unusual to him. Ingrid, sensing his frustration, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go. It's never a good thing to keep Dad waiting when he's psyched up about something."

* * *

When they got to the throne room, they weren't surprised to see the table already packed. The Count was sitting at the head of the table, with Wolfie to his right. Irina sat next to Wolfie, so Ingrid and Vlad took the two spare seats on the other end. You could see the excitement in the Count's eyes. Ingrid braced herself.

"So?" She asked.

"What?" The Count replied, clearly confused.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to tell us what all the fuss is about?"

"Soon. We're just waiting for our guest."

Vlad's eyes lit up. Ingrid laughed. He looked like a lovesick puppy. It was kind of obvious who was coming. Ingrid looked outside.

"It's nightfall. She should be here-"

She was cut off by three loud knocks on the door. The whole atmosphere of the room changed. Vlad seemed happier than usual, Wolfie was bounding up and down, Irina actually smiled and the Count was just the Count.

Erin walked into the room, a whole new personality on her face. The shards were out, but there were a couple of scars. Marcias followed closely behind, a small smile on his face.

"Erin," Vlad said, a grin lighting up on his face. He thought about going to kiss her, and hug her, but then he remembered his place.

"It's good to see you," he continued, "How have you been?"

"Pretty beat up for the most of it," Erin replied, truthfully, "But other than that, I'm so happy to be back."

"And now that everyone has arrived, we may start with the announcement!" The Count stated.

"Not just yet sir," Marcias interrupted, "I need to have a word with Irina outside."

Vlad and Ingrid shared a look, as Irina walked outside. "We'll only be a couple of minutes," Marcias promised.

Irina closed the door behind her and turned to Marcias. "What do you want? Are you going to rub it in my face? That I'm going to die soon? Is that it? Well, the world must hate me Marcias, otherwise I wouldn't have been cursed like this!"

Marcias sighed. "It's starting."

"How do you know?"

"You're yelling at others. Your constant frustration. It's not like you. The effects are taking place, and I-"

"How long?" Irina's eyes were down, and the question was more of a statement.

Marcias sighed. "A month. Maybe less, or more, it's hard to tell. Irina, I'm sorry but-"

Irina sat against the wall, tears forming in her eyes. "It's my fault. I know it is. I was stupid and scared. I thought that taking the Vaxulaar potion would help, but it just made things worse. I'm in a worse state than I ever was before."

"I told you what would happen! The potion is mainly Black Magic, having that much in you is poisonous!"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I haven't even told them. Maybe I can make it look like an accident. I step into the sunlight and just die. Turn to dust."

Marcias shook his head. "Black Magic is like poison. Once you've had to much, that's it. Black Magic drains your life force away, and it's painful. You won't turn to dust. Especially if you haven't taken the transformation. You're still a breather, meaning that it will kill you. Irina, I'm sorry, but..." Marcias trailed off, not wanting to make things worse.

"But what?" Irina snapped.

"If you were a Vampire, you still would've died from that much poison. But it would've been a long time until the effects took place. You would've been in your mid-hundreds, and even after that, you would've had at least another ten years until death! But you're a Breather, a human, still not fully a Vampire.

There was silence, before Marcias suggested that Irina went back inside. He handed her Erin's medication, before bidding farewell. Irina watched him leave, and taking a deep breath, she walked back into the room. It was obvious they had been talking about Erin. Vlad had an arm around her, Ingrid and Wolfie were having a wild thumb wrestle and the Count just seemed to be taking it all in. Happy that his family was getting along. Soon they'd all be mourning Irina's death.

"Ah Irina!" The Count greeted, "Great that you're here. Now as you all know, Vlad and Irina's eighteenth birthday is coming up, but I want to add Ingrid's 21st birthday, seeing as that's an important age for her. Officially out of her slow years, ready to be an amazing Vampiress."

Even though Ingrid felt mad at her father, she couldn't help but smile a little at this statement. "Thanks dad."

"I'd rather not," Irina interrupted gloomily. "Celebrate Vlad and Ingrid's, but leave me out of it. I'm not going to be around for much longer anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Count asked. "You're not moving away, are you."

"Maybe I should," Irina replied. "It would be better for the lot of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

* * *

**Irina shut the door to her room, cursing the tears that were falling down her face. She had just told them that she was going to die. All that talk, about celebrating and parties, just got to her head, and she couldn't take it. She knew she wasn't going to be around for her eighteenth. But the talk of it, just made her so mad, so annoyed, that she was so careless and stupid.**

"Having trouble in Family Land, are we?"

Irina spun around, finding the source of the voice. Standing there was a ginger haired girl, with light brown eyes. Irina recognised her immediately.

"Rachel. How... What are you doing here? How've you been?"

"I'm fine thanks!" Rachel replied, a smile on her face. "I think I should be asking if _you're _okay. You look like you've been in a fight!"

"It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it. But we're not here to discuss my problems. You came here for a reason. You didn't just pop by for a chat."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Are you serious?" Irina sighed, before continuing. "You haven't been in touch with me for weeks, and suddenly you pop in on random day. I don't think you've come here to say 'hi'."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, you've caught me. I'm actually here for another reason. We might've find a way to help Vlad with his peace plan."

"Are you serious? How?"

Rachel glanced at a chair. "I think you should sit down. It's quite a story to tell.

* * *

Rachel coughed, as the dust filled up her lungs. The house they were in was dark, and hadn't been used in a long time. Everything was thick with dust and cobwebs. Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Michael shiver.

"What are we even doing here Will?" Rachel asked her brother. "Face it. We've found _nothing _about what happened to Dad or why he did. What can a stupid house that tell us."

"There must be something here," Will insisted. "Dad and the Count used to be best friends, and they lived together didn't they? Like roommates. So, I looked at Dad's old files, and he lived here with the Count."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Stop being smart and just see if you can find anything."

They split up into different parts of the house, Rachel not understanding why two people needed to live in such a big space. But then again, Vampires always had something for castles. But she could never imagine the Count not living in a glamorous castle. He was so high in power, it was kind of surprising that he briefly gave it up to live with his best friend.

Rachel walked into an old room, which was empty. She walked into the next room, with nothing their. The next two rooms were exactly the same. Why would someone live in a house, with half the rooms emptied?

She checked another room, which had nothing except an old desk and chair in it. The only bit of furniture she'd seen in the entire house, which seemed strange...

"Guys!" She called to her brothers. "I think you should come down here!"

She heard the thundering sound of footsteps, rushing towards her.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Will said, worried.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm hurt. I'm bruised all over and crying on the floor. What do you think?"

Will sighed at his sister's sarcasm. Matt just chuckled. "So what is it Rache? Are you gonna tell us, or do we have to guess?"

"Look around you. All the rooms are empty in the house, except this one. Do you think there's something in here?"

"Well why don't we have a look?" Will suggested.

The three siblings stepped in and looked around. The desk and chair were right in the middle of the room, and there was nothing else there. They opened all the draws, every cupboard they found, yet they still found nothing. Matt didn't understand it. He felt his anger channelling through his body, every ounce of him frustrated and annoyed. They had found nothing, nothing at all. He felt his anger rise even more until...

_BANG!_

He looked at the wall in front of her, seeing what he had done. Matt had blasted a hole through the wall.

"Rachel..." Matt said. "What did I just do?"

"I think you just unlocked an ability," she replied, not able to believe it. "You've unlocked one of your hidden abilities!"

"One?" Matt asked. "So I can get more?"

"Some Vaxians can," Will explained. "Others can't. We've just got to wait and see. That's the problem. They come at your deepest point, whatever emotion."

"But I was feeling angry and annoyed that we couldn't find anything! I've felt like it before, so why didn't it come then?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Irina waited for Rachel to continue explaining. She had no idea where this was going, or how it was any relevance to the Peace Plan.

"Listen Rachel. I know you mean well, and I'm happy for Matt's new powers, but I don't understand what's going on!"

Rachel sighed. She had a feeling it would happen. "Matt's not the only one with hidden abilities. Before him, I managed to find _my _ability. I can look into the past. Well, my past anyway, and my memories. That's how much I've got so far, but Will says I can do more. And that's my point. We can look into my past, or my dad's past, and find out what that secret was! They both had an idea of uniting Breathers and Vampires, so if they had something that could help us-"

"We could find out what it is and unite the two worlds together!" Irina finished. "Oh Rachel, you're a genius!"

Rachel flipped her hair back. "I've got to go. I'll visit soon. Keep this-" she gestured to herself and Irina- "a secret, okay? Matt, Will and I will come back when the time is right. Until then, make sure no one knows about our little chat. We'll be back with answers. We're just not finished yet."

Irina gave a mock salute."Understood. Hey, did you ever find out what was in that room?"

Rachel shook her head sadly. "Not yet, no. But that's why I need to go, and why you need to keep this a secret. You got it?"

Irina nodded, more serious this time. She watched as Rachel flew off sighing to herself. "Looks like there's another secret I have to keep.

**Did you like it? I accept criticism, but flames aren't allowed. Next chapter will be up soon :D Reviews will make my day :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ THIS AN IT IS VERY IMPORTANT AND COULD AFFECT THE WHOLE STORY/PLOTLINE AND I REALLY NEED AN ANSWER SOON BECAUSE YEAH!**_

**AN: You guys! I have a problem... Piers and Ingrid are my new OTP in Young Dracula! How the hell am I gonna write a Will/Ingrid reunion? Unless you're all fine with a Piers/Ingrid pairing... But how do I get him into the picture? Help please! Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Thank you to .x for being the first (and only) reviewer so far! You should check out her YD stories, because they're all amazing. And sorry for the late update, but I did warn you guys. Can we aim for a few more reviews? I could use the feedback. Flames aren't accepted.**

* * *

"_The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets._

_The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears._

_And the kindest of hearts has suffered the most pain."_

* * *

Chapter2

A day had passed since Irina's encounter with Rachel. She had kept her word and hadn't told a soul. Things seemed to be going well at the Dracula's. Robin had arrived this morning, to give Erin frequent checkups. Marcias would do it himself, but he had his own shop to run, so he sent Robin to stay with them. It had recently snowed at Garside Grange, and clouds were blocking the sun. So the whole family had gone outside to do what normal people would do in the snow; snow angels, snowmen, snowball fights.

She wanted to be out there, to remember what it was like to have fun. She remembered her first snowball fight back in Transylvania. Before the pitchforks...

She remembered that day vividly. It was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. Her parents had come out, proud and tall, not afraid of telling the village that they were Vampires. But a few months later, when they thought that everything was well, they had been forced out of their homes. Ingrid became sour, Irina was left behind and Vlad was still a kid. Their twin forces separated.

If it had never happened, they'd still be together. Irina didn't miss her mum. Not one bit. But if the scenario had been different she would obviously still love her just as much as she did when she was still a child.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone coming in.

"Hey Irina," he called, making her jump out of her skin. "Don't you want to come outside? Vlad tells me you're awesome at snowball fights."

"Not now Robin," she replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, come on," he insisted. Irina wasn't paying attention, and it wasn't until too late when she sensed the snowball being hurled at her.

"I said no Robin!" She snapped, before storming off. Again. Robin just stood there confused. What had he done? He heard the door open behind him, and turned around to find Vlad. He looked equally as confused.

"Where's Irina? She loves being in the snow!"

"She got mad when I threw the snowball at her. I'm gonna make sure she's okay."

"Is there... Something going on between you two?"

Robin spluttered. "What? No! Never! I'm shocked that you would say such a thing!"

Vlad gave Robin a look. Robin glared at him. "There's nothing going on between your sister and I. I'm just being a friendly person."

Vlad chuckled. "Of course you are Robin. But I don't think she'll say anything to you. She's been really quiet recently."

He walked out, leaving Robin to find Irina. She wasn't in her room, or anywhere in the attic. Which left him to look around the school. He groaned to himself. This was going to take forever.

* * *

Vlad walked back outside, finding his family in the most intense snowball fight yet. The teams were Ingrid and the Count and Wolfie and Erin. They had forts and everything.

"Taste the wrath of the mighty Count Dracula!" His dad yelled, before getting hit in the face by Wolfie. He smiled at his victory and said, "I defeated the Count! I am the most powerful Werevamp there is!"

"You're the only Werevamp, silly!" Ingrid stated.

Werevamp was the name they gave to Wolfie, seeing as he was both. They didn't know if there were any more Werevamps, but it was against the law, so they decided not to find out.

"Where's Irina?" Erin called.

"Moping," he replied simply.

"Is she okay?" Ingrid asked, worriedly.

"Probably. Maybe it's just a side effect from not taking the transformation."

Ingrid gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. Vlad didn't believe it either. He shrugged this off, reminding himself to have fun.

Hopefully Robin would be able to talk her through.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Will asked.

"Nope. No hidden drawers or anything," Rachel replied. "What about you Matt?"

"No hidden entrances or anything. I'm starting to think we have to cover the whole house."

Rachel groaned. This was not how she wanted this to go. She hoped that they would find something, something that she could report back to Irina on. Of course, Matt and Will had no idea that she went behind their backs to talk to her. The agreement was that they wouldn't be in contact with the Draculas unless it was an emergency. But ever since Rachel had her projection power, she didn't need permission. Every night, she focused her spirit to talk to Irina. Whoever came into her room would think she was sleeping. All Rachel needed to do was to get better control of her powers. Once that was done, she could figure out why here father was killed.

Annoyed, Rachel threw a painting on the floor, surprising her brothers.

"This makes no sense," she yelled. "Nothing here links with anything we need to know whatsoever. It's pointless trying."

"Rachel, calm down. We'll try again tomorrow. Look around the entire house next time. We'll find something. Now, I think we could all use a break."

Rachel smiled. "Somehow, Matt, you always know when to say the right things. You really have matured."

* * *

When Robin found Irina, he wasn't surprise to find her in the old school library. According to Vlad, even though Garside was abandoned, all of the equipment and possessions that belonged to the school were still there.

Irina had her head tucked up in her knees, her silent sobs shaking her. Robin walked up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Irina, recognising the feeling, wrapped him in an immediate hug, which caught him off guard. He was expecting to be shoved off, an angry voice telling him to be left alone.

"I'm such an idiot," she sobbed. "I want them to hate me so that when I die, no one will care and everything will be okay. But in doing so, I hurt myself even more, and I don't know if I want to go through with that I just-"

Irina burst into another round of tears. Robin, being the ever so gentleman, pulled her close to him.

"Irina. It's okay. You don't need them to hate you. No matter what you do, they'll never hate you. Wh- _if _you die, you would want to be remembered. And just show your love to your family. Because you're special Irina, and that's a good thing. You don't have to tell them," he pulled back, so he could see her face. He dried her eyes and tucked her hair behind her hair. "You don't have to tell them at all. Just know we're here for you and that you're important to us. You becoming distant won't help anything. Just have fun. Make the most of the time you have left, because we need you as much as you need us."

Robin received a small smile. "Did you have to practice that speech before you came down to see me?"

Robin pretended to be offended. "I'll have you know, that I made up that speech on the spot!"

Irina chuckled. "Sure you did."

"There we go. There's the Irina we know and love."

"Love?"

It took Robin a moment to realise what he'd just said. He blushed a dark red. "Y-yeah. As in your family and stuff. They love you. I'm speaking for them."

Irina smiled. "Well, I should probably apologize for my behaviour and go out and play in the snow. I'm quite the champion."

"So I've been told."

They stood there for a moment, until Irina reached up and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she said, before walking out the door.

Robin stood there for a moment, before following after her.

* * *

Scar was pacing. He didn't like this one bit. After hearing the news about the Guild joining the Vampires, he had made it his goal to kill off all Vaxians. Their stupid ability, to be half human and Vampire was annoying him. Vampires were monsters, they were supposed to stay separate from each other. But with this new Peace Plan, all that Scar had worked for would fail.

He needed to get his hands on those Vaxian children. They would probably know something about their father and what he worked for.

Because his Secret was dangerous, and could kill anything. Scar could wipe out every existing monster in this world. Every Vampire, Werewolf and Vaxian would fall down before him, their blood covering the floor.

He stopped in his tracks. He would become a monster, just like Gwen had said. He would be causing people pain.

No.

_They_ were the monsters. Murderers. Killers. Animals. They weren't human. They weren't people. People don't kill a family in front of someone. Humans don't suck blood, or tear people to pieces. People don't kill someone's family right in front of their eyes.

He would put an end to the bloodshed.

He would put an end to them all.

**So, how did you like it? I put Scar in (because honestly, I only remembered him now) because he has a pretty big role. His POV will come in every few chapters. We can expect a POV from Gwen (Rachel, Will and Matt's mum) and how she's doing in the next chapter. I'm so sorry for updating so late, but I hope the chapter was worth the wait! You can tell me in reviews, or criticism, but flames aren't allowed. **

**Until next time!**

**~Abby **


	3. Chapter 3

**GUESS WHO'S BEEN RESURRECTED FROM THE DEAD? I'LL TELL YOU WHO? ME! **

**So I've been gone a while, I know, but ALL OUR EXAMS ARE OVER FOR THIS TERM SO I NO LONGER NEED TO STUDY!**

**I've also fixed my Piers/Will problem. Now I need to break Will's heart. Which will be horrible, but worth it because Piers/Ingrid.**

**I've also got a little bit of Vlarin in this chapter. I realised I didn't have them in much. **

**To thank you guys for waiting, here's a super long chapter for you guys!**

**Also, a HUGE THANKS to ****ShadowVampireGirl,** ** .x** **and Lolsome-o-sis girl who have supported me through this story and always keep my spirits up :)**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

"_Lies and secrets, they are like a cancer in the soul._

_They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind."_

_~Cassandra Clare_

Chapter 3

It was raining outside.

The weather outside had forced most people to stay in their homes. But one person was brave enough to face the harshness that it gave. Or more like forced to.

This person was a young man, around the age of 20. He clutched his jacket tightly around himself, as he ran to a set of apartment buildings. This wasn't how he planned his Saturday to go. But these people were good friends of his and he had to warn them of the upcoming events.

He rang the buzzer urgently, not just because of the weather.

"Who is it?"

"It's Piers."

The door opened and he ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for an elevator. He didn't need to knock on the door, because a woman already had it open for him.

"I figured it was important otherwise you wouldn't be here. Not about this."

"Thanks Gwen. It's about... You know..."

Gwen could trust Piers with her life. She had known him since he was a kid. He grew up as an orphan, and came to Gwen for shelter for a few days. He went as quick as he arrived, but they never lost contact. He was so cool about the whole Vaxian thing. He was like a five year old when it came to learning about their lives and cultures. It was small things like this that made Gwen think that there was still hope for people to accept them.

Gwen let him come in, hanging his wet jacket on a hook. She lead him to a table, where two other men were sitting having a deep conversation.

"Piers!" One said, shocked that he was here. "What are you doing here, it's late and-"

"It was urgent," Piers turned to Gwen, worry on his face. "I think we should sit down for this."

"I'll get us some drinks," Gwen suggested before leaving the room.

Piers sat down on the table, facing the two men with urgent looks. Piers wanted to spill out the news as quick as possible, but he knew he had to wait for Gwen. It seemed like hours when she came back, but he knew it was only for a couple of minutes.

"Piers, what's happening?"

"I just heard from someone that the Slayers are advancing. They're coming closer to you guys, tracking your every move. But it's not just you."

"Who else?" Harold asked, expecting the worse.

"Your kids. The Draculas. Anyone who gets in their way. Anything who classifies as a 'monster' to them."

Gwen clutched her husband's hand. "Harold... The children. They won't be safe!"

"We need to send a spy," Cameron decided. "A spy to watch the slayers."

"And who would that be?" Gwen asked. "Certainly not you brother dear?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. The last time her brother went as a spy, he was found out and almost killed.

"Maybe I could stay with the Draculas?" Piers suggested. "I can help them. I can inform them of the threat and maybe we can find someway to warn the others. We can make an army and fight against them."

"I don't want to risk your life. One of the Draculas isn't very keen on Breathers as much as she makes out. You have to be careful."

"I'll be fine!" Piers insisted. "I'll get to find out more about them, and what makes them such a target."

"They're hiding something big," Harold stated. "And we need to find out what it is. The Draculas are good friends of ours. Whatever it is they're hiding, they need to get rid of it. So they're no longer on the radar. So they can be safe."

"Then it's decided," Piers butted in. "I'll leave tonight, as soon as I pack some things. I'll get there tomorrow, at nightfall, by the latest."

"Be careful," Gwen said. "I don't want you getting hurt. I'll write a note, for you to give to the Count. Only show it to him. If anyone else knew..."

"Don't worry Gwen. I'll be fine."

* * *

Irina stared out the window, the rain blocking the fact of doing anything fun. What had been a snowy day had ended with the first sight of rain. They had stayed outside until nightfall. They were going to stay outside, but it started raining, washing away all the snow. There would be no snow tomorrow. No fun either.  
Irina didn't realise how much she missed playing around. But she didn't want people to miss her.

Mourning was something Irina found devastating. No one should mourn. She wanted to be remembered for all the great things she had done in life.

Which wasn't a lot of things...

On second thoughts, maybe it would be okay for them to hate her. That way, they'd forget about her completely. Which was probably a hell lot better than mourning her.

There was a soft knock on her door. Whoever it was didn't wait for an answer. The door slowly opened, and a dark haired boy walked in.

"Hello Irina," Wolfie greeted.

"Hiya Wolfie."

"Vlad wants to see you. He's worried about you. So is Ingrid and Dad."

"Tell them that they have nothing to worry about."

"But that would be lying," Wolfie replied. "You always told me not to lie. It's better to find people and tell them the truth, because if you keep your secret for too long, you may end up hurting yourself."

"Wolfie, stop being so wise," Irina snapped. "It doesn't suit you." But she knew he was right. Getting up from her spot by the window, she wrapped her half-brother in a huge hug. "What Magda and Patrick did to me, will always haunt me. And now I know that I'm on the brink of death, I want to isolate myself. But people keep telling me that it would be the _wrong _thing to do."

"It's okay Irina. I'm sure you'll get better soon. If you tell them what's going on, then we might be able to help you."

Irina couldn't help but know that he was right.

* * *

"We need to do something about our sister," Vlad announced, walking into Ingrid's room. Last night, Wolfie came to Vlad explaining that Irina was tired and didn't want to talk, but he had nothing to worry about.

Even though they were twins, they hardly knew each other at all. Irina had created a mind block, so Vlad wouldn't be able to talk to her and he had no idea why. They hadn't seen each other for five years, and suddenly everything had changed. She had become more secluded, more dark than before. Something had happened to her in the years of separation. And Vlad wasn't just going to ignore the fact that his sister was snapping at them, no matter what she thought.

"And what to you propose doing?" Ingrid replied. "We can't just demand an answer out of her, she won't reply."

"Well then we could ask her nicely?" He suggested. "Listen, we need to do something. I can't just sit here and wait for her to tell us!"

"Maybe that's all we should do!" Ingrid snapped back. "If she really doesn't want to tell us now, she can tell us in her own time. It might be a hundred years from now, and she might be better by then. I want to know as much as you do Vlad, but Irina isn't the same person she was five years ago."

Vlad huffed, and walked out of Ingrid's room. It seemed like he was the only one who actually cared about her. Aside from Wolfie. And it seemed like Robin was making a close connection with her...

He'd ask him. Maybe Robin knew something about Irina's strange behaviour. But it didn't make any sense as to why Irina would confide in someone she'd never met before, instead of her brother.

Vlad was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise he'd walked straight past Erin until she grabbed his shoulder. He jolted awake, and turned to see his sympathetc girlfriend with a small frown on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"I'm worried about Irina. And I've told you this before, haven't I?"

Erin laughed. "It's usually the start of every conversation between us, yes. What's happened this time?"

"I have a strange feeling that Wolfie and Robin knows what's wrong with her. Which bugs me, because I'm her twin and I should be the first to know."

Erin wrapped him in a hug, which he was very grateful for. "Some secrets take longer to share, I guess. She'll talk when she's ready."

Vlad didn't reply, instead wondering what could be so horrible that she couldn't share it with him. Erin seemed to sense his frustration and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thinking about it all day won't help. How about you take me out, and we can catch up. We haven't done that recently."

"I'd love that." He paused before pulling her into a longer kiss. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Oh Vlad," she said with a small smirk, "I've known it since the day you saved me from the balcony."

* * *

"Sir, we've got word from our spy in the Guild."

Scar turned around from his work and stared at the messenger. "Go on."

"Sir... It's not good news. They're starting to track us down. Word got out that it was us who destroyed the Gerandai's home. They're following us."

Scar clenched his fists. This was going to ruin everything. "How long until they find us?"

The messenger muttered something under his breath, which was hard to decipher. Scar hated people who muttered or talked behind his back.

"I said _how long_?" His tone was demanding.

"A few weeks maybe. Two months at the most."

Scar cursed. This wasn't how he wanted things to go. "Two weeks. Two more weeks and then our plan goes into action."

"But the weapon won't be ready until another month! We- we need to finish last minute construction, then do some testing! And if the tests fail, we need to figure out what's wrong and-"

"I don't care what you need to do. Just finish building. Make it work."

"But-"

"TWO WEEKS! Otherwise we won't have a weapon to fight back with if we wait another month."

"As you wish."

Scar dismissed the messenger and slammed a fist on his desk, sweeping off a pile of papers. He would never forget what they had done to him.

The Vampires.

They had destroyed him, tore himself from his family, left him with seeking one thing only- vengeance.

He may have lost the battle, but the war was only just beginning.

* * *

It was nightfall at the Draculas. Dusk had almost ended, and the twilight sky was beginning to come out.

Ingrid always had loved this part of the day. It made her feel more calm. She didn't know why. It might've been because the stars were slowly coming out, the colour of the sky- it all just had a sense of tranquility.

It had also been exactly 24 hours since their snowball fight. Ingrid didn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. Or the last time her family actually felt like a family.

Things couldn't have been more peaceful for Ingrid. She was at peace with herself and now, with her family. Her _entire _family.

Okay, things would be a little more peaceful, if someone stopped hammering at the door.

It had been going on for five minutes. The constant knocking. Ingrid had seen the figure emerge. Their plan was to wait until the person left.

The plan hadn't gone so well.

Whoever it was didn't want to leave, and kept knocking. They hadn't talked yet, so it was hard to say whether it was a girl or boy.

"Will someone PLEASE answer the door!" she heard her father announce. "I can't bear the pounding!"  
"Yeah, and I'm trying to read over here!" Irina called out. "Wolfie's also trying to get to sleep!"

"It could be a slayer!" Vlad replied. "I wouldn't risk it!"

"But aren't the slayers good now?" She heard a confused Robin say.

"There's still the band of evil slayers, who betrayed the Guild, and killed Rachel's parents, keep up Robin." That was Irina.

The chatter went on, until Ingrid couldn't take it anymore. "WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP?!" she demanded. When it went silent, she prodded out of her room. "I'll go answer the door."

Vlad was at her side immediately. "Be careful. It could be a trap."

Ingrid gave a smirk. "Brother dear, I'm the queen of all evil. I think I can handle a small slayer."

Seeing Vlad's eyes go wide in shock, she let out a chuckle. "Just kidding. But I'll be fine, I promise."

Vlad relaxed, and Ingrid sped towards the door. The person was still knocking.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming! There's multiple locks on this door, give me some time!" That was a lie. She just needed to prepare herself.

The pounding stopped. Ingrid gave herself a minute to arm herself. With a vase. She slowly opened the door.

What she saw was something she didn't expect to see.

In the cold, wet outside, was a tall man, around her age, with dark short hair and dark eyes. Ingrid felt her knee wobble, but she restrained herself from showing it.

"Um... H-hi," she stuttered.

The man walked in, without an invitation. _Definitely not a Vampire, _she thought to herself.

"Do you know how cold it is out there?" he asked, his accent undoubtedly Scottish. "It would be nice if you opened the door straight away. But you decide to take your goddamn time!"

"I'm sorry," Ingrid replied, with a mock tone. "It's not like we were deciding whether you were our murderer!"

He reached for something in his bag. Expecting the worse, Ingrid sped up closer to him, baring her fangs. He seemed unfazed and carried on searching. He pulled out an envelope, before glancing up at Ingrid.

"I didn't think you wanted to be that close to me, even though we just met."

Ingrid faltered. "W-what?"

"I am loving those by the way," he said, looking down at her mouth. She realised he was looking down at her fangs. Stepping back, and closing her mouth, she called down the rest of her family. They all arrived at once, also expecting a murderer. When they saw he had no reason of attack, they stopped advancing.

"Ingrid, we thought you were in trouble," The Count said.

"Well I'm not," Ingrid replied. "There's just a very suspicious visitor."

"Aw, I didn't know you thought so lowly of me, Sweet fangs."

Ingrid could've choked. "What did you just call me?"

He couldn't answer, because Vlad interrupted him. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Piers McLaren. As for my business, that's something only the Count can know."

He handed over the envelope, and her father opened it. She watched as a hundred different emotions came over his face at once.

"I see... Well you're welcome to stay with us as long as is needed."

"Does he have to stay?" Ingrid asked. "He could betray us. The same thing happened with Malik..."

"The terms of this letter say otherwise, Ingrid. It's final. We have plenty of spare bedrooms for him."

Ingrid huffed as she watched him leave with their newcomer. Piers turned back to face her and gave her a quick wink. She probably would've blushed, right then and there.

Thank god she had no blood.

Vlad and Irina walked up to her side. "You know, it's obvious that you like him."

"I _do not _like a Breather!"

"If I remember correctly, you said the same thing about Will," Vlad added.

Oh.

Will.

Whoops.

She'd forgotten about him.

Which was another perfect reason as to why Piers was just another distraction. Will had loved her since the beginning. There was no way she was forgetting him now.

* * *

Scar growled. The weapon was just tested. It had failed. He hated rushing his men into doing this, but if they didn't succeed..

He wouldn't like to think of what would happen after that. He _needed _to succeed. The Vampires, had destroyed his life.

And there was one Vampire, that he couldn't wait to see go down in flames.

Ingrid Dracula.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people! Guess who isn't dead! *dodges rotten fruit being thrown at me***

**I am really really ****_really _****sorry for not updating but school just got in the way. I've had this chapter and the one after planned out for some time, but I had no time to write them out.**

**In other news, I'm working on a Merlin fanfic (which will be more planned out than this one) so if you like Merlin, and if you like Gwaine (seeing as the story is centered around him) then you should keep an eye out for that.**

**Also, if there was some trouble with viewing the previous chapter, it was because I replaced the author's note after publishing it so things got confusing. **

**If Will seems a little OCC, he's intended to be that way.**

**(If the writing seems to posh and old class, blame it on my Merlin marathon)**

Chapter 4

Ingrid didn't want to talk to anyone that night. She sat in her room, sulking, whilst everyone else was sitting eating dinner with Piers. She didn't understand what was so fascinating about him. He was just a stupid breather, who decided to barge into their private lives.

There was a letter, that he had given to the Count, which somehow made it okay for him to stay here. If she could get the letter, she could find out what made him so special. Why her father was so reluctant into letting him stay.

She had to find out what Piers _really _wanted. Whatever the letter said must've been a fake. There was only one way to find everything out, and this was to become his friend.

Which meant she had to go to the family dinner.

This was probably the worst idea she'd ever come up with.

* * *

Vlad laughed to one of Piers' jokes. Right now, the table consisted of the Dracula family only- excluding Wolfie who had gone to bed- as Erin and Robin couldn't stay up for two days straight. Piers didn't seem like a bad guy, even if he did just pop into their house with no warning. His dad seemed to trust him, and that must've been a good thing, because the Count barely trusted anyone.

Ever since the Malik incident, the Count went a bit mad, saying he couldn't trust anyone. He told himself that the school was the problem, that all the students were trying to kill him. It took a lot of effort and persuasion to convince the Count that closing the school wouldn't change anything. It was Ingrid who had helped him through his struggles and made the Count see clearly again. He didn't let anyone in, until the Gerandais came along.

Vlad wondered what they were doing now. Ingrid had mentioned that she hadn't heard from Will for a week.

"So Piers," Irina's voice brought Vlad out of his thoughts, "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Scotland, if that wasn't obvious enough. I've only been living in England for a few years, helping out an old friend."

"Well that person is very lucky to have a friend like you," Irina said, "You seem like a really nice guy."

"Thank you. You also seem nice, but if it wasn't obvious enough already, I have eyes for your sister."

Irina spluttered. "You thought- No, I wasn't hitting on you, I just-"

"Irina compliments everyone, it's just part of her nature," someone interrupted. Vlad turned and saw Ingrid standing by the table, arms crossed over her chest. "Sorry I'm late, I had trouble getting Wolfie to sleep."

"Well you're here now, and that's all that matters," Piers said. His gaze lingered on Ingrid for longer than normal, and the blush that fell on her cheeks did not go past Vlad. He held back a groan, already knowing where this was going to lead. He faked a yawn, and pushed himself up from the table. "I'm going to get some rest now. It's been a long day and I think it's going to be an even longer day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Vlad," Ingrid said, unhappy that her brother had left. Before she knew it, Irina had started yawning.

"I should go too. I haven't taken my transformation you see, and that makes me a weaker vampire than I should be."

Ingrid glared at Irina, who just gave her a smile. "Dad, shouldn't you go sleep?"

If her father had heard Irina, he didn't show it. He was too busy glaring between Piers and Ingrid. Their exchange had not go unnoticed by him. "I think I'll stay here Irina. You go on ahead."

"But we have that important Guild meeting tomorrow. You need your energy."

"I'm the Prince of Darkness Irina, I don't need rest."

_Yes dad, _Ingrid thought _Stay here with me so I don't have to be alone with this... filth._

"Dad, Ingrid is capable of looking after herself. If you don't get rest, you won't be able to take in anything that the Guild is saying. It could be important stuff. Besides, you haven't slept in a week, and I know you don't need rest being the Prince of Darkness, but it's unhealthy. Just close your eyes for a bit, and you'll be less grumpy in the morning."

Glancing once more between Piers and Ingrid, he gave in to Irina's babbling and walked off to bed.

Irina gave Ingrid a smirk. "Have fun you too. But not too much fun. We don't want an unexpected kid on the way."

Ingrid would've flushed with embarrassment and anger, if it wasn't for her lack of blood. Instead she chose to shoot daggers at her sister. "Irina..."

"And that's my cue to leave."

The remaining party sat in silence, not knowing what to say after Irina's little outburst. Ingrid was going to make sure she said something awkward in front of her and Robin.

But she shouldn't be embarrassed. Why would she care about this Breather? He wasn't anyone to her. He didn't mean anything, he had no purpose in her life.

So why did he have this intimidating effect over her?

"I have a boyfriend," she blurted out, reassuring herself. She had Will. He was coming back. He cared about her. The fact that he didn't send a letter meant nothing. He was probably busy.

_Too busy to care about you?_

"I don't see him here," Piers replied smugly.

"He loves me."

"I'm sure he does."

"Why are you here? What do you want with us? Why does my dad seem so cool with letting you into our lives, when we know absolutely nothing about you?!" Her eyes glowed red, as if hoping that would intimidate him enough to make him confess anything. She had no such luck.

Piers just chuckled, as if he enjoyed Ingrid's rage. He got up from the table and headed towards the door. "All in good time Sweet fangs. All in good time." He left the room, leaving Ingrid in a daze.

_What just happened? He wasn't even scared. Will was scared when he found out that I was a Vampire. He was petrified. Why do I have no effect over this common Breather?!_

Ingrid sulked as she walked to her room. She would find out why Piers was so different, even if it was until her last breath.

* * *

Will was pacing again. Rachel and Matt were slumped up against the wall, watching him. Eyes followed him one way, then followed him the next. They had looked through every corner in this room, and they still had found nothing. Matt had no idea why they hadn't left and given up.

Of course, Will was determined to find something. If he didn't find a clue, he wouldn't leave this house at all.

Matt and Rachel were worried about him. It seemed to have taken over his mind and it was the only thing he was focused on. Today, they had come back from buying lunch and had found the entire desk turned upside down. Will was in his crazy state, muttering to himself, trying to figure out. Glancing over at his sister, Matt could tell that she had had enough. She got up from the wall, and slapped Will across the face.

"Mumbling to yourself like a crazy person isn't going to help anyone! Pull yourself together Will, we're worried about you!" This seemed to get him out of his daze. Matt stood up and joined his siblings.

"She's right. You're acting like a complete fool and it's not helping with anything."

Will blinked a few times, trying to comprehend their words. "Rachel... Matt... I'm so sorry. For not realising that this mission was too hard for you."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"No, it all makes sense now! I've been trying to figure out what connection this house has with anything, whilst you two have been out doing who knows what!"  
"You're wrong," Rachel said, "We've looked through every nook and cranny, every file, every painting, but have we found something? No. So what's the point in staying here, if we can't find anything?"

"That may be what you want to do Rache, but I will not leave here until I find something. I don't care what you two do. I won't fail dad. I won't fail him by giving up."

"You were always the stubborn one."

"And you were always the runner. Never faced your fears. Ran from all your troubles. Gave up when things got tough. Like now for instance."

Anger flared up in Rachel's eyes, and Matt knew that Will had crossed a line. "Is that what you think? Then fine. I'll leave. Too bad you'll never know about that clue I found."

Both Will and Matt looked up in surprise. "And you didn't tell us because...?" Matt trailed.

"Because I needed to be sure that it wasn't a fake. And it isn't. Everything checks out." She pulled out a file. "This holds an address to an old warehouse down in the suburbs of London. And we're not leaving now. We'll stay one more night here, to see if there's anything else we've missed. Tomorrow morning, we leave. We find out why this warehouse was so important."

Matt glared at her. The three of them had been in the same room for the past three days. If Rachel had found something, they would've noticed. Something was wrong with this picture. And he didn't like it.

* * *

"Sir, we've reached around 300 people, including the ones who we had originally."

"It's not enough! The Guild has thousands of people following them, and they'll also have the Vampires on their side."

"Which is why we have the weapons. We're almost finished but..."

"What is it?" Scar demanded.

"They won't be fully developed in two weeks. We still to test it, to finalise the small details. If we rush it, it won't work at all."

The rational part of his mind agreed. What was the point of having a great weapon to get rid of the Vampires if it didn't work? "Very well. How much longer do you need?"

"At least two more months sir."

He grimaced. It was two month too long. "We'll see how the progress is in a month, and we'll go from there."

"Of course."

He paused, wondering whether he should hang up, when something else crossed his mind. "Keep an eye on Millingham from me. He's been with the Guild recently, and he's hiding something. I have a feeling he might've joined the opposing side."

He got off the phone and looked over at Garside, before driving away.

* * *

"So any more news?" Irina asked holographic Rachel. She had just appeared in front of her out of the blue.

"That lead I told you about? The one I so badly wanted to avoid? Well I've been forced to come out with it."

"Why?"

"Will was going mad out of his head. He wasn't thinking straight. He wanted us to leave and for him to figure out everything by himself. I couldn't see my own brother go insane! So I had to tell them."

"What I don't understand is why you're trying so hard to _not_ to find out why your dad wanted to commit suicide."

"When we find the secret, when we understand _why_ it happened, that'll be it. He'll be truly gone that time. This mission, what we're doing is the only thing that ties us to him. Once it's over, that's it."

"But wouldn't the secret tie you with him?"

Rachel paused. "I guess. But this whole thing is still driving Will insane. He ran away to get away from destiny. Now he's running straight to it. He's the heir and because we have no dad..."

"He automatically becomes ruler of them all. With the greatest power in the world."

"The Vaxian clan have lived under no control since Will ran away. Mum had to put up with all the order and peace. Now both our parents are dead, the responsibility falls to him. I can't have him stressed about the secret _and _ruling our clan. It's not healthy for him."

"Which is why you're trying to change his mind," Ingrid understood, "So the power doesn't get too much for him."

"Exactly."

There was silence for a brief moment. "Whilst we're on the topic of Will, he might not have a girlfriend to come back to."

Rachel looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's a new guy in town. Piers. He's got the hots for Ingrid. And Ingrid isn't doing the greatest job of hiding any feelings for him."

"Great, something else I need to burden him with."

Irina smirked. "You should go, before anyone gets suspicious."

"Right. Matt's already getting curious enough. I'll talk to you more tomorrow. This is when we discuss _your _problems not mine."

Irina laughed as she watched Rachel's image fade away. But she could never have anyone helping her. She was all alone on this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Mentions of abuse. **

Chapter 5

"Listen, Irina we all know you've been hiding something. We just need to know what it is. You don't have to hide from us, because that's not helping yourself. Whatever it is, we won't think of you any differently. I would never hate you. I will love you forever."

"Okay Vlad. I'm gay."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"What?" She replied in a more confused way.

"Erin, why would you even say something like that? You're trying to be _like_ Irina, not the complete opposite!"

"Well how do you know that's not something she would say?" Erin shot back.

Vlad rubbed his head in annoyance. "Well it's obvious she likes Robin, right? I have no idea what this secret of hers is, so please Erin, I need your full support on this. No more jokes. You need to tell me exactly how I should talk to her about this."

Erin got up from her seat on the coffin, and enveloped Vlad in a hug. "I'm sorry. I know this must be stressful for you. Just tell her naturally. No scripted lines. Just the two of you together."

Vlad ran a hand through his hair and kissed Erin's forehead. "I know, it's just... if she wanted to tell us, don't you think she would've done it already?"

"Maybe she's not ready yet. She just needs that extra push."

"But she knows she can trust us! It hurts, you know. Not having my twin tell me anything, yet somehow Robin knows. I need to find out. She's my sister and I don't like seeing her like this."

Erin gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll all be fine. I promise." She leaned up for a kiss. Two knocks on the door interrupted them.

"Vlad? Are you decent?"

It was Irina. This was his chance to find out why she'd been acting so weird. "Yeah, come in!"

The door opened, and Erin scooted out, greeting Irina, and giving Vlad a good luck sign.

Vlad looked up at Irina. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Peachy!" Vlad didn't fail to notice the way she answered way to quickly.

"Irina, please don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. I'm your twin, it's not easy to hide stuff from me, even if you have activated the mind block."

"You know nothing!" Irina hissed. "You left me in Transylvania, where I had the worst seven years of my life, and not once did you come back for me! You didn't even try to save me, and you expect everything to be okay between us! I've been alone, ever since you left me alone with our so called mother!"

"You know it wasn't by choice Irina! If I could, you would've been here with me, with us. Maybe everything that had happened over the past years would've been prevented!"

"So what, I would've just been an extra tool for you?"

"Ugh, you know what I mean!" Vlad yelled, frustrated. Irina seemed to be twisting his words around, and she was starting to piss him off.

"Look Irina, I don't know what happened to you when you were living with Magda, and maybe it was the most horrid thing possible, but not telling anyone especially me won't help you at all! So I suggest you speak now, or leave the room. But believe me when I say this: if you walk out and close that goddamn door, I swear to god Irina, I won't define you as my twin anymore. We don't keep secrets from each other, Irie. And I'm worried about you."

Irina blinked at his harshness. She walked out of the door, and for a moment, Vlad was sure she was going to leave. But she came back in and closed the door behind her.

"I can't tell you now."

"Then go. You're wasting my time."

"Give me until tomorrow. Make sure Ingrid's with you. I'm not ready to explain everything this very second."

"Can I just ask you something?" Vlad asked, his tone a lot calmer. Irina nodded. "How comes Robin knows? Why didn't you just come to me straight away? You barely know him."

"I thought he could help me with the problem."  
"What does he have that I don't?"

She smirked. "A lot more knowledge... Anyway, I didn't come in here just to check up on you. Jonno and Mina are here. They have important news."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but they didn't look happy."

* * *

The Count, Ingrid, Robin, Erin, Wolfie, Piers, Jonno and Mina were already sitting at the table when they arrived. As soon as Vlad saw his old friend, his face lit up in a huge smile. "Jonno. It's been a while."

Jonno stood up and shook his hand. "Too long. But it's been chaotic back at base. People are still trying to grasp their heads around the peace plan, especially after the stunt you pulled with the mind wipe."

Vlad rubbed the back of his head as he sat down. "Thanks, one thing I was trying hard not to remember."

"Now that the reunion is over and done with," Ingrid interrupted, "I suggest we talk about why you're here. You haven't contacted us in forever. Why now?"

"And I'm guessing it's not for a friendly chat," Irina interjected.

"I would love to start talking," Mina started, "But I don't feel comfortable talking around these people." She gestured to Robin and Piers, who Mina had never met. But Jonno's face broke into a grin.

"Ah, mum Robin's cool, I went to school with him! Speaking of which, we need to catch up!"

"Of course we do. We've both changed."

"And somehow our paths always met up with Vlad's."

"What about this guy?" Mina asked.

"Piers? You can trust him," the Count said.

Ingrid looked like she was about to blow. "But he could be exactly like Malik! Learning all of our secrets, before-"

"Enough Ingrid!" The Count snapped.

"But-"

"I said ENOUGH!" Everyone at the table went silent. Even Piers was a little uncomfortable under the gaze.

"I can leave if you want."

"It's okay, Piers."

"What about Wolfie?" Irina asked. "Are you sure he's not too young to hear what you have to say?"

"Well I don't think it really matters. Everyone in this room is going to be a part of something big soon," Jonno explained.

"What is it?" Erin asked. "What's going to happen?"

Jonno looked at Mina, indicating her to explain. "About a year ago, when the peace plan was announced, not everyone agreed with it. A week later an anonymous message was sent out to all the slayers. It said 'the peace plan is a coward's escape. If you wish for the vampires to be destroyed meet me outside Grail Street'. I told the slayers to ignore it, that it could be dangerous. I didn't mention that it could be some vampires setting up a trap. But it wasn't. And of course, some slayers went anyway. They came back fine. Sooner or later, they kept on going, before they finally left. They don't have a name for themselves. We just refer to them a the rogue slayers. And now, they're after you."

"How do you know all this?" Irina asked.

"We've been noticing some of our missions have been failing," Jonno explained. "There have also been more reports on vampire deaths, that lead back to the slayers. Our old slayer weapons have all been stolen. We suspect that someone has betrayed us."

The room fell silent. No one knew what to say. "Do you know who it is?" Wolfe asked.

"No. Which is why we came to you. We need your help," Mina said.

"How could we help you?" Ingrid asked. "You guys are the awesome slayers that tracked us down from time to time. You could track these guys down too."

"Except, these slayers have our tech, our knowledge," Jonno reminded them. "Remember, some of those slayers used to be us. They used to be our friends."

"So what can we do?" Piers asked.

"You aren't doing anything," Ingrid butted in. "The rest of us can formulate a plan to capture him."

"I might be able to help-"

"Piers," Ingrid smiled sweetly, "may I talk to you? Alone?"

Before he could answer, Ingrid grabbed his arm and they swooshed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Erin asked.

"I wish I knew," the count replied. "Anyway, the plan!"

* * *

As soon as Ingrid was sure that they were as far from prying ears as possible, she let go of Piers and shoved him against the wall.

"Look, if you wanted a snog, you could've just asked."

Ingrid growled at that statement, her eyes going red. "Listen here- I don't know what your problem is. I don't know how you managed to worn your way into my dad's heart, but whatever you're planning, whatever you're trying to do- I will stop it. Do you understand?"

"Why are you finding it so hard to trust me, Ingrid?"

"Because the last time I trusted someone, it didn't end well." That was a lie. Ingrid would've been fine with trusting Piers. That is, if he didn't make her feel how Will once did. And that made her think that she was only betraying him. The guy she once fell for. Her Breather in shining armour. When he came back, everything in her life felt complete again. But when he went on that mission...

She didn't know _how_ to feel. Only that Piers was interfering with it all.

"Ingrid."

He said it with such intensity, that it forced her to look up. "I know you don't think much of me," he continued, "but ever since I've come here, you've intrigued me. I don't know how you did it, because it takes a lot for someone to get my attention. But something happened and I think- no, I _know_ that I like you. I like you a lot."

And suddenly his lips were on hers and Ingrid forgot how to breathe. She melted into his arms, forgetting everything else, especially how all this was so _wrong _because she and Will were technically still together-

Oh crap. Will. She quickly broke away from Piers and stared deeply into his brown eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

He smirked. "So you've said."

"I'm supposed to hate you."

"And why's that Sweet fangs?"

"You confuse me. You came into Garside, somehow sweeping my father off of his feet, and I don't know how to feel when I'm around you-"

"You just kissed me."

"I'm pretty sure _you _kissed _me._"

"I didn't see you complaining."

Ingrid sighed. "This still doesn't change anything. I'm still with Will. And even though he isn't here... I don't know how to feel anymore."

"Well, I'm not leaving anytime soon. Unlike your bat boyfriend who seemed to leave without a goodbye. Irina told me everything."

"She did? Well, wait until I spill all her dirty secrets to Robin."

* * *

Irina was pacing in her room. Ingrid and Piers had disappeared somewhere and the Count had decided to have a top secret, private chat with the Van Helsings. And Irina had decided it was time to tell her siblings the truth.

Why she decided to make that decision, probably had something to do with Robin, who kept pestering her about it. He was currently in the room with her, trying to be encouraging.

"I'm sure they'll accept you for who you've become. They're your siblings. They love you unconditionally."

"But what if they don't Robin? What if they declare me as a monster and decide to kick me out?"

"That's not true and you know it," Robin snapped. "That's the poison inside you talking. All that Vaxulaar potion you took has overrun your system. Marcias warned you that it would kill you, yet you wiped out all his stock. If anything's gonna kill you, it would be that potion."

Irina bowed her head. She knew he was right. She had been so scared of dying too soon, that she did all she could to save herself. Turns out that her methods weren't the most effective.

"I was young and naive back then! If I had known that I would die anyway because of it-"

"Why are you going to die?" A new voice interrupted. Irina didn't have to turn to recognise who it was.

"Hey Vlad. Ingrid. You two may want to sit down."

"Are you finally going to tell us what's been up with you?" Ingrid asked.

Irina nodded. "I regret not telling you sooner. I have a..." she glanced at Robin, who gestured for her to continue, "condition of sorts."

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

"When I was with Magda... She had anger problems. She used to take out her anger on me. First it started with yelling... but then she got a little more physical."

Her siblings' reactions were pretty much what she expected. Anger, the look of revenge on their faces. She held up a hand before they could say anything else.

"Please, let me finish. When she went on those visits to meet you, she usually came back distraught. There was one particular time she came extremely angry. One thing led to another and before I knew it, there was a knife on my neck and..." Irina inhaled sharply, as she turned her back to Ingrid and Vlad, removing her hair from her neck, showing the painful scar. "This is what she did to me. Apparently she didn't mean to. I went to Marcias and got him to give me a healing draught. The scar healed, but there were after effects."

"What type of after effects?" Vlad asked.

"The type where I might not be a fully fledged vampire anymore."

* * *

**Ta-da! Another chapter done :D This was kind of a filler chapter, but the good stuff is going to come soon.**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top, review! It's reviews that keep me going with this story, seeing as the YD fandom is tiny. I don't know if anyone still actually reads this, so it would be nice for a little bit of encouragement now and then. Also, I have loads of upcoming tests which is why I haven't been able to upload anything for the past months. Hopefully after this month, updates will be more frequent :D**

**However, inspiration for this story is slowly fading, which is why I really need the support. I have a plan for everything, but turning that idea into words just isn't going well. I'm going to try my hardest to finish, but I don't know if that's going to happen in the near future. So what do you guys think? Should I discontinue and tell you the basic idea what was going to happen, or should I keep writing this story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wait, what is this? **

**A chapter? On the same day as the previous chapter? How on earth did this happen? **

**I had loads of free time, kay? Maybe you'll even get another chapter uploaded next week ;)**

**Yay! We finally get to find out what happened to Irina :D**

**Also, I know I made some mistakes in the previous chapter, but I was rushing to post it for you guys.**

Chapter 6

_**Transylvania, 2010**_

_The door to the physician's shop burst open. A loud dinging sound alerted him from his study, wondering who it was that could possibly be here at this hour. It was way past closing hours, and he was certain he had locked the door before retiring. _

"_Hello?" A female voice said. "Is anyone there?" _

_Grumbling to himself, he got up from his place by the fireplace, cautiously stepping into his shop. A young girl was standing on the opposite side of the counter, looking distressed. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up with urgency._

"_i'm so sorry to disturb you," she said, "but this is important. I know the sign says closed but the door was opened and-"_

"_Calm down," he said, chuckling slightly. "i'm always pleased to help. Now, what seems to be the problem?"_

_Slight relief was visible in her eyes. "I think it's best if I show you." She turned around, removing her hair from the back of her neck. There was a huge, red mark, pooling with blood. The old man widened his eyes. "What happened?"_

"_It's a long story. But I heard that you were the best physician in town, Mr. Goem."_

"_You can just call me Marcias. I have a healing draught that can help you Miss..."_

"_Irina," she finished, turning around. "my name's Irina."_

* * *

"What do you mean, you won't be a fully fledged vampire?" Ingrid demanded.

"Well, once my scar was healed, Marcias gave me details on all the after effects. If I didn't take the transformation on my sixteenth birthday, I would live a painful life. I didn't take the transformation, because I couldn't. You took the blood mirror with you when you left. So I started taking this potion. I thought it would be able to help, but no matter how many times I was warned that it would kill me, I took it anyway. I thought that Marcias could supply a life's worth of this potion, but the ingredients were extremely rare. By the time I fully realised what I was doing, it was too late. The potion had already taken effect and now I've ended up here. Telling you two about what happened."

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" Vlad snapped.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me! I was practically a drug addict when it came to the Vaxulaar potion! I couldn't get enough, I needed more! And when the supply ran out, I went insane. _That's _why I've been snappy with you guys for the past few months. Not only that, but I'm a shame to the Dracula line. I'm not an actual vampire anymore. My powers have faded. No transformation and all that potion would do that to a person."

Vlad's gaze immediately softened. "Irina, I can't say that I understand what you've been through. But I'm glad that you've come to us. Do you know how painful it was, watching you hurt, and having no idea what had caused it, or what had happened? It hurt. It hurt a lot. But I want you to know that I could never hate you, no matter what happened to you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Vlad's right," ingrid added. "You mean so much to us Irina, more than you'll ever know. Us hating you? That would be the last thing that would ever happen on earth. And you're not a shame to the Dracula line. You are the most amazing, most powerful Dracula that will ever live. Next to me of course."  
"What about me? Vlad whined.

"You come third," both girls said at the same time.

At this point, Robin stood up from his place in the room. "What did I tell you?"

Irina rolled her eyes. "That everything would be fine, yes I know." She looked up into his eyes, smiling up at him.

"We'll just leave then," Ingrid said,dragging Vlad behind her and slowly shutting the door, a knowing smile on her face.

"Thank you," Irina managed to breathe out.

"For what?"

"For standing by me, even though you didn't have to."

"Course I did. That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

Right. "Friends..." She should've guessed that he didn't feel the same way. He was just being polite. That's all. _Because we are friends. Why is that something to dwell on? Nothing more nothing less just..._ she couldn't bring herself to say it again.

Robin looked at her oddly. "Are you okay?"

Irina blinked. "What?"

"You're muttering to yourself about us being friends."

_Crap. _Talking aloud to herself was an extremely bad habit. _Friendly reminder to fix that. _"So..."

"You seemed very concerned of the fact that we'd be _just friends_."

"Are you implying something?" _He knows, he knows, he knows._

"Nope. Because if you don't want to be friends then-"

"Of course I want to be your friend? Why would you even say something like that?"

"Well, I was just saying-"

"I can't lose you Robin," she admitted, tearfully. "I've lost so much in the past years, people I'm close to, and I don't want to lose you too."

And in that split second, everything changed between them. His lips were on hers and nothing else mattered. Robin pulled back, a spark in his eyes. "And you won't ever lose me Irina. I was kind of implying that you wanted to be _more _than friends. You just took it the opposite way."

Irina pulled back from his embrace, just far enough to playfully smack him across the chest. "Jerk."

Laughing, he pulled her back into another kiss.

* * *

"So how did it go with Irina?" Erin asked.

"Good. She's... okay now. We've sorted everything out."

"I'm glad. Now that your mind is off of Irina..." she pulled Vlad in for a kiss, "we have more time for us."

Vlad smiled. Everything was how it should be. He had his sister back, his girlfriend was being amazing as always and at this point, nothing else could go wrong.

At least, that's what he thought anyway.

* * *

As night started to fall in London, no one noticed the three shadows zooming to an old warehouse. It had been abandoned for many years yet still no one thought to demolish it. The figures stopped at the entrance, staring up at the building.

"You sure this is it, Rachel?" Matt asked.

"Positive."

"I still don't understand why you didn't share this with us sooner," Will stated.

"I already told you that."

"I don't understand how you managed to find it, without any of us noticing," Matt added.

"Shall we just go in, instead of discussing it? Matt, why don't you use your super blowing up power thingy."

It was more of a demand than a question. Channeling his anger, he touched the door imagining blowing to pieces and then-

**BANG**

The smoke cleared, but the door was still intact. Matt kicked it. "Why didn't it work?"  
"Maybe your powers aren't strong enough yet," Will suggested. "Try thinking of the time you first unlocked your powers. Maybe you still need anger to energize them, until you can fully have control- _Rachel what are you doing?"_

Matt looked at his sister, who was lying on the floor, trying to peek underneath. "I doubt that's going to tell us anything."

She stood up, and stared at the door.

"Rache, staring at the door isn't going to make it open."

"No it isn't," she agreed, "but this might." She held up a chain. It took Matt a moment to realise it wasn't just a chain, but her necklace.

"What's that going to do?"

"Look at the lock on the door. Just above it is a small hole and my necklace is the perfect thing that fits through it."

He looked, and saw that she was right. The charm on Rachel's necklace was a thin, long cylinder, with jagged edges. It was a gift from their father before he died.

"You don't think that it's a coincidence do you? That dad gives you the key to his warehouse, right before he dies?"

"It's definitely not a coincidence," Will said. "He meant for us to find the warehouse one day. That's why he gave Rachel the key."

Getting a confirmation from Will, she turned her key, hearing the click of the door open. "Well, it's the right key. Shall we?"  
Pushing the door open, they were met with pitch black emptiness. Suddenly, a light turned on and a girl, who seemed to be the same age as Will, came running out. "Harold you're- who are you? You aren't Harold."

"Harold?" Rachel asked. "As in Harold Gerandai?" The girl nodded. "He was our father. We came here looking for answers. But who are you?"  
"My name is Aimee. I worked here with your father and the Count. He told me you would come. He told me to wait for you. I get visits from him occasionally-"

"What do you mean visits?" Will snapped. "He died!"

"But I wasn't talking about your father. I know of his death. I was talking about the Count. He's a lot nicer than he looks."

"We know. We learnt that the hard way." Matt noticed the way Will's gaze lingered on Aimee for a second too long.

"So are you here to give us answers?" Matt asked.

"He didn't specify. But it is night, and you guys look like you need some rest. Follow me."

She lead them through the warehouse, where they went past loads of huge objects, which were all covered by cloths. Aimee led them to the back of the warehouse, where there was another door, which had a much more pleasant feel to it.

It was as big as an average apartment, with a kitchen, tv, sofa, books etc. There were two doors. One that most likely led to a bathroom and possibly a bedroom.

"It gets boring here. I've been waiting for you for quite some time. I've also been working on some of the projects that your dad was designing."

"What sort of projects?" Matt asked, the same time Will asked, "You're an inventor?"  
"I can't tell you what projects just yet. I'll show you tomorrow. And yes, I am an inventor. Is there a problem with that?" She asked, flipping her blonde hair to the side.

Will gulped. "No, no. I think inventors are hot. I mean-"

Rachel's chortle interrupted him and Will sent a glare her way. "Is there anything else you can do?"

"I can cook. In fact, I'll make you guys dinner. What do you want?"

"Anything will be fine," Will said.

After two hours of talking and eating, Aimee decided to go to sleep. Rachel turned the TV on, before getting bored and then turning it off.

"Hey!" Matt whined, "I was watching that!"

"It was the life of a worm, how could you be interested in that?"  
"I don't know, it just is. Besides, nothing else is on."  
"So a worm is interesting? I know what's more interesting than a worm. Will's crush on Aimee."

Will groaned into the sofa, trudging off into the guest room next door, which must've been prepared especially for them, because there were three beds all lined up. Will fell flat on the first bed, taking no notice of his younger siblings' teasing.

"Oh Aimee," Matt mocked, "inventors are _so hot._"

"So that's why you went all out on your Thomas Edison project for school!" Rachel exclaimed. You had a secret crush on him!"

"Oh my gods Rachel, no!" Will moaned. He threw his pillow at them, trying to shut them actions, however failed. He thought about Aimee, before falling asleep. Her golden hair, and green eyes. She reminded him of a fairytale princess.

_And Ingrid doesn't?_

He jolted awake, confused and annoyed. How could he betray Ingrid like that? How could he forget her in just one second? how could one moment, everything be about her and then the next...

He didn't know. Right now, he needed to sleep. Ingrid would be something to think about in the morning.

* * *

"I actually feel bad for Renfield," Irina said to Vlad at dinner. "I mean here he is, doing all of our chores, and he doesn't get any praise."

"Ah but he enjoys it," The Count replied, "don't you Renfield?"

He muttered something under his breath that no one could make out.

"Sorry I'm late dad," a new voice added. Irina turned to the entrance and saw Ingrid. "I guess I just lost track of time."

Irina didn't fail to notice how her gaze shifted to Piers when she said that. The Count seemed to miss it. "No worries Ingrid, you're actually right on time. Dinner is about to be served."

Ingrid turned to Piers, and glared at him. "You're sitting on my seat."

"I guess you'd just have to sit on my lap then."

Ingrid smirked. "I'm sure that would be okay. Only if my dad wasn't here."

The Count was too busy scolding Wolfie to notice anything wrong. Erin and Vlad were too busy with each other.

Piers smiled and moved into the seat next to her and Ingrid curtsied taking her seat.

Renfield starting serving the food. "Thank you Renfield," Irina said.

"You're welcome, Miss. Irina."

Picking up her fork, she was about to take a bite of the food a voice in her head made her think twice.

"Dad, may I be excused? I have to pee."

"You've always had this problem Irie, even as a kid. Be quick."

"You won't even notice I'm gone." She wooshed out of the room, into her own, and found Rachel standing there.

"What took you so long?"

"Family dinners are important, you know. This better be important, I'm very hungry."

"It is. The warehouse you found checked out. Except we found more than inventions. We found our dads' personal assistant."

"They had an assistant?"  
"Yup. Her name's Aimee. She's really nice, and she's going to tell us everything tomorrow. But I think Will might have the hots for her."

Irina laughed. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. Ingrid's probably moved on by now. That new guy, Piers, wormed his way into Ingrid's heart and to be completely honest, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"I guess that's a good thing?"

"It is. I'm happy for her. And Will. If he finds someone else. You should tell him."  
"I will, _once _I tell him that I've been talking to you. But he won't take it lightly. He wanted this to be a family thing only. Heck, he almost kicked us out of the project earlier! He's taking everything very seriously."

"Right. Well they can sort out their relationship problems later. I have some good news. I told Vlad and Ingrid."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Told you they'd be okay with it."

"I'm also with Robin."

"Well aren't you full of good luck today. I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks."

There was a disturbance on Rachel's end. "Matt's waking up. I should go."

"Me too. I was only supposed to be going to the bathroom. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet." Rachel winked, before disappearing. Irina took that as her cue to leave.

"There you are!" Her father declared. "Your food is probably cold by now. Where were you?"

"The flush wouldn't work," she lied easily. She felt a hand in her lap, and looked over at Robin. The message in his eyes were clear. _Are you okay?_

She was fine. She gripped his hand as an answer, and went back to eating her cold dinner.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon.


End file.
